Legacy of Darkness
by Kassandra L. K
Summary: El deseo de poder puede tentar a cualquiera. Puede consumir incluso a los espíritus más fuertes. Ahora, Syaoran cae en la tentación, Sakura se desmorona y Eriol reconoce la consecuencia de sus acciones. —Coescrito con Nightcy—.


Card Captor Sakura ©CLAMP.

* * *

LEGACY OF DARKNESS

Prólogo  
_**Apertura Macabra**_

--

-¿¡Cómo fue que pasó esto, Yue?! –rugió una grave voz tras la puerta. El silencio fue la única respuesta– ¡RESPÓNDEME!

-Baja la voz –susurró en respuesta el aludido– no queremos que ella se preocupe de más.

-¿¡DE MÁS!? –bramó de nuevo la voz de Cerberus, exaltado en su forma real y caminando en torno a la cama donde yacía, exánime, Touya Kinomoto– ¡si ella lo ve así…!

Como si sus palabras atrajesen los acontecimientos, la puerta se abrió de improviso; allí estaba su hermano, su _único_ hermano, postrado y con mil heridas desconocidas por el cuerpo. Su inconsciencia sólo era remarcada por sus potentes elucubraciones, que no conocían final; mil cosas pasaban por su mente y lo único que podía distinguir era eso: que lo perdía, que se le iba…que no volvería a molestarla; y, el cielo le valga, el perderlo era algo que no había contemplado nunca, y que Kami mediante, no permitiría sino hasta que el largo camino de la vida lo determinase.

-Touya…–se acercó ella, precariamente– niichan…

Ambos guardianes se callaron, viendo a su ama en un estado tan deplorable. La cosa fue empeorando para Yue, quien vivía gracias a los dones del mayor de los Kinomoto, y que había jurado protegerlo por sobre todas las cosas. La chica lloraba abiertamente, como si eso atrajese el milagro de sacarlo de ese sopor…

-Ahora sí, Yue, ¿podrías dejar esa maldita actitud y decirnos qué fue lo que pasó?

El guardián pareció suspirar; no se sabría decir si era porque ya no podía con el peso que cargaba, o si sencillamente se aburría de las amenazas sin fundamento de su compañero guardián. De cualquier manera, se abstenía de sacar las palabras que lo atormentaban, quizá porque atraerían una marea roja inclusive mayor sobre las ya perturbadas cosas. Posiblemente Yukito se encargaba de cerrar su boca, consciente de que el silencio sería la cosa más prudente para todos _por ahora_.

-Yue…te lo pido, ¿qué ha sucedido con él? –suplicó Sakura, con sus ojos verdes salpicados en lágrimas– ¡dímelo, te lo suplico!

Pero si algo había que no podían recriminarle, era su sentido del deber. Se debía a su ama, la elegida por Clow mismo, y si se negaba a uno de sus pedidos era negar su propia naturaleza, así que sus labios marmóreos pronunciaron un nombre, liberando su carga.

-Syaoran.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron sin mesura. ¿Ahora hablaba de "Syaoran"?

-Él… ¿él hizo esto, Yue? –preguntó ella sin creerlo, mirando el cuerpo de su hermano e imaginando a aquel muchacho realizando tan vil acto en contra de ella.

-Me temo que así es.

Y su respuesta pareció quebrar algo en ella.

--

Buena mañana en las islas británicas. Buen sol, pocas nubes, un cielo azul precioso…

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que se sentía fuera de lugar?

A Eriol no le gustaba que las cosas estuviesen fuera de lugar. Al ser la reencarnación de un mago tan poderoso, solía usar su poder para poner las cosas a su modo; muchas veces, usando a personas como piezas de ajedrez en el gran tablero que el había dispuesto. Luego, era sólo cuestión de habilidad.

Por lo mismo, no sentirse en control era lo mismo a ser controlado por alguien más. O permitir la entrada de otro jugador a su bien establecido tablero; no tenía motivo de queja, después de todo, él había puesto a su heredera justo donde quería, e inclusive había aprovechado la presencia de aquel descendiente suyo para lograr sus objetivos.

Ahora, se enfrentaba a alguien que se sentaba frente a él en el tablero. No podía ser otra carta, porque todas –incluyendo la carta del equilibrio– estaban bajo el dominio de Sakura; su descendiente seguía persiguiendo a la maestra de cartas con el pensamiento, soportando a ese celosísimo hermano y…

De pronto, tuvo la tentación de observar. Hacía mucho, desde que había abandonado Japón, que no sentía esa morbosa necesidad de chismosear utilizando su magia. De todas maneras, no es que la emplease con muy gratos fines, la verdad. Aprovechando entonces la soledad de su casa de campo, su áureo bastón tomó lugar entre sus manos. Su círculo mágico brilló frente a él…y luego, apareció Syaoran. Era extraño, puesto que _no quería_ verlo a él, y nuevamente la sensación de no ser la gran mente maestra tras los títeres se apoderó de él.

Ahí estaba su pequeño descendiente. Casi sintió pena por él cuando supo que las cartas no le pertenecerían; de cualquier manera, hizo todo lo posible por meter las narices en el juicio de Yue. Entendería si él le hubiese espetado que le había robado una victoria que habría sido justa –por no decir meritoria– empleando las habilidades con las que contaba; con esta memoria, rió un poco. Esos eran buenos recuerdos…

Hasta que su mirada azul reparó en algo que Syaoran acariciaba distraídamente. Era un libro de cubiertas negras y algunos adornos plateados, aunque opacos y no muy brillantes por el paso de las horas sobre él. De inmediato tuvo una corazonada, y no tuvo como no relacionarla con los eventos del pasado; él sabía, mejor que ninguno, que mientras él se entrometiese para poner las cosas según el cauce que había definido, de alguna manera se compensarían las cargas. Posiblemente ahora él no tuviese el libro, ni sus cartas…pero algo en ese objeto no le agradaba. Su energía, tan _neutra_, lo ponía nervioso.

Definitivamente, no saber lo que iba a suceder lo ponía de muy mal talante.

**ººº**

Había trotado por veinte minutos antes de decidir que estaba, efectivamente, cabreada. Lo que obviamente no era gran cosa, teniendo en cuenta la sangre que corría por sus venas y el entorno familiar en el que le había tocado nacer.

Entró a la mansión sin tomar en cuenta la expresión de disgusto en el mayordomo o en el brillo que reflejaban los diferentes cuadros y demás adornos repartidos entre los pasillos. Como tantas otras veces en las que vaga por aquellos pasillos durante las noches sin dormir, hace nota mental de obligar a Syaoran a cambiar la decoración una vez él herede los terrenos.

O tal vez ella lo hiciera, teniendo a las cuatro hermanas suyas independizadas y fuera de casa, y sabiendo que Syaoran probablemente nunca volvería de Japón, si era sincera consigo misma… Ah, las fiestas, los vestidos, el humo y la niebla que rodearían la mansión entonces… Agitó la cabeza entonces, sonriéndose ante sus fantasías, porque seguramente tía Yelan podría volver desde la muerte para perseguirla si se atrevía a corromper la honorable casa de los Li.

Cuando alzó el teléfono y comenzó a apretar los números con más fuerza de la necesaria, sintió una tos a sus espaldas. Al voltearse, en toda su elegancia, Yelan permanecía en una butaca con semblante sereno.

–Él llamará cuando lo vea adecuado, Meilin.

A veces creía que su tía debería haber sido alguna especie de modelo o actriz en alguna otra vida, porque en realidad, ese susurro que era su voz, no podría ser el tono real de alguna persona. Exactamente la razón porque a veces la desesperaba el hablar con la matriarca: era simplemente, demasiado perfecta en sus maneras. Y Meilin nunca había pasado con buenas notas las clases de cómo ser una dama, a decir verdad…

–Ya va una semana, tía. Y prometió llamar hace tres horas.

–Tendrá sus razones.

Una pausa, y Meilin dejo caer el auricular, reteniendo la blasfemia que quería escapársele en el momento. La adulta, por otro lado, le sonrió casi como si pudiera ver a través suyo y entender todo lo que pensaba. Una mano pálida le indicó el asiento a su lado, y Meilin se dejo caer en el sofá de manera desordenada, un brazo sobre los ojos y el otro colgando hacia el suelo.

–Esas no son las maneras de una señorita…

–Pero aquí nadie nunca me trató como una señorita, ¿verdad?

Siente el cambiar en la atmósfera antes de quitarse el brazo de la vista y observar a su tía.

–Tus rencores podrían llevarte por mal camino. Y no me gustaría pensar que mis enseñanzas sean las que te hayan hecho así.

–¿Así de tosca, dice? No, tía, eso seguramente viene en los genes.

La mujer niega suavemente, pero sonríe, y Meilin, aun si miente y ambas lo saben, no deja escapar el sentimiento de que su tía sí llega a sentirse orgullosa de lo lejos que ha llegado sola. Aunque las discusiones no faltan y más de una vez le ha contestado en mala forma y ha sentido que la matriarca en cualquier momento se hartaría de su genio y la mandaría a algún orfanato para quitársela de encima.

Pero tanto cómo conoce sus defectos, Meilin sabe que Yelan se relaciona con ella cómo nunca lo ha hecho con sus demás hijas o con Syaoran. Con sus primas, porque Yelan nunca habrá tenido el tiempo que pasar con ellas una vez el Clan decidió que sin haber un heredero, la única salida era entrenarlas para casarlas a algún buen partido. Con Syaoran, la relación había sido difícil porque, el Clan encantando de contar con un nuevo futuro-líder, lo habían arrebatado de sus manos y entrenado personalmente hasta dejarlo en manos de Wei, y a esas alturas el daño ya estaba hecho, la relación madre-hijo casi inexistente.

Le gustaba pensar que, siendo la oveja negra de familia y por ende la con menos atención de los Ancianos, el Consejo no había visto razón alguna para evitar su contacto familiar con Yelan. La hacía sentir más cómoda dentro de los salones y de la mansión solitaria, aun si de vez en cuando la idea de que no encajaba en ese lugar repleto de magia, hechizos y de secretos que nunca podría conocer, no era su lugar.

Yelan le hizo una caricia sobre un odango al momento de levantarse con suavidad.

–Manda por mí, si acaso mi hijo llama. Estaré en mi habitación.

Sus palabras dejan un aire agridulce en la habitación, porque tanto como Yelan pudiera apreciar el cómo se llevan y la facilidad con que Meilin es capaz de hablarle, está segura que la matriarca daría todo aquello por recibir siquiera la mitad de ese trato viniendo de Syaoran.

Cuando la mujer ha dejado el salón, Meilin se dirige a abrir los ventanales y se sienta a esperar el sonido de la llamada entrante, aún cuando presiente que—como tantas otras veces—su primo no llamará a la casa que lo crío.

Siente el viento pegarle en el rostro como una caricia de la naturaleza cercando la mansión que parecía haberla cobijado desde niña, y sueña sobre el futuro.

Un día, volaría.

Un día, llegaría más lejos de lo que la honorable casa Li jamás pensó, y se alzaría entre ellos por sobre las sombras que siempre le habían puesto encima, rompiendo las cadenas que la ataban…

Y en todo su esplendor, Meilin sería hermosa.

**ººº**

* * *

**Notas varias: por fin se publica el prólogo.**

**He de decir, ante todo, que después de tanto batallar, Kassie teniendo exámenes de toda clase, y yo (para que no se devanen la cabeza en saber quién soy, amablemente pueden "llamarme" R. Van Halen) estando sepultado bajo montañas de libros sobre mercado de capitales, por fin hemos coincidido en terminar la idea que, por otra parte, lleva aquí publicada y pensamos revivir por el bien de la humanidad (?).**

**Por lo demás, tenemos un serio problema de falta de imaginación, que por otra parte ha impedido que Kassie haga su magno aporte, por lo que me limito, en su nombre a darles un "hola, tengo frío". **

**Nos vemos en la próxima!**


End file.
